Joyeux Noel Aramis !
by vaxeir
Summary: L'histoire se déroule le Noel suivant le retour de Suisse de nos quatre amis, suite à l'anime "Aramis no bouken".


Joyeux Noël Aramis !

Aramis se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace. Elle était méconnaissable. Une parfaite aristocrate parisienne. Difficile à croire qu'il se cachait l'un des plus valeureux mousquetaires du Roi sous cette tenue.

On toqua à la porte.

« Madame, êtes-vous prête ? Monsieur vous attend pour partir !

« J'arrive dans un instant ! répondit-elle sèchement.

Sa vie était devenue un enfer depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Mais là c'était le comble ! C'était décidé, demain elle poserait sa démission auprès de Monsieur de Tréville ! Elle quitterait Paris et changerait d'identité. Ainsi plus personne ne l'obligerait à toutes ces mascarades ! Porter une robe était une chose mais devoir se déguiser, là c'était inconcevable. Elle se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit Monsieur de Tréville :

« De quoi vous plaignez-vous, au moins personne ne vous reconnaitra ! »

Avec un tel accoutrement c'était sûr : une robe arlequin un masque noir à plumes et une choucroute sur la tête ! Enfin une perruque d'après les « grands » de ce monde ! Elle était furieuse, passe la robe et le masque, mais la perruque, non ça elle ne le supportait pas !

Elle repensa à sa visite chez le le perruquier du Roi.

« Sachez Madame que tout le monde se doit de porter une perruque de nos jours ! Surtout depuis que Monsieur le Roi en porte une tous les jours ! »

(Eh oui Louis XIII était chauve depuis ses 30 ans, fait véridique ! ).

Il lui avait dit ça comme si elle était en retard d'un siècle du point de vue de la mode. Et ce jour là elle n'était que Renée et n'avait pas pu le remettre à sa place.

Mais sa colère retomba aussi vite qu'elle était venue : ça ne servait à rien. Il fallait bien qu'elle se fasse une raison. Elle était mousquetaire et jamais elle ne fuirait devant son devoir.

Elle mit sa capeline sur les épaules et sortit de la chambre.

Dehors un carrosse l'attendait. Un cocher l'aida à y monter Elle s'installa.

« Très chère Renée, je suis ravie que vous me serviez d'escorte ce soir» lui dit l'homme assis dans le carrosse.

« Monsieur, c'est un honneur de vous servir ! » répondit-elle.

« Je suis sûr que François aurait été ravi de vous voir ainsi vêtue. Vous êtes ravissante ! »

Pour tout remerciement elle fit un sourire et inclina la tête.

Le carrosse démarra.

Elle regardait par la fenêtre, songeuse de ce qui c'était passé ces dernières années. Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu c'était pour lui. Elle l'avait vengé, elle avait sauvé la vie du roi Philippe et du Marquis Daniel... François... son souvenir serait a jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Il avait été tout pour elle. Mais depuis son retour de Suisse son souvenir s'estompait. Elle arrivait parfois à en oublier les contours de son visage... Elle s'en voulait beaucoup pour ça. Elle avait l'impression de trahir sa mémoire. C'était l'homme qui aurait du faire son bonheur... Mais des sentiments nouveaux naissaient en elle depuis quelques temps, son cœur s'affolait parfois sans raison lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec lui. Ça avait commencé sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle s'était surprise tout d'abord à aimer de plus en plus discuter avec lui, puis elle ressentit le besoin de passer de plus en plus de temps avec lui cherchant le moindre prétexte. Un jour elle s'était même surprise à vouloir être à la place de la fille qu'il tenait sur ses genoux. Elle n'avait pas le droit de tomber amoureuse d'un autre. Au début elle avait mis ça sur le compte de la solitude, elle était seule depuis tant d'années. Mais elle pouvait de moins en moins se voiler la vérité : dans ses rêves c'était lui qui la réconfortait et non plus François. Mais elle savait que c'était impossible elle ne pouvait pas tomber pas amoureuse, surtout pas d'un de ses compagnons.

Non, c'était impossible elle n'était pas amoureuse !

De toute façon elle ne devait pas penser à ça maintenant ! Elle devait se concentrer sur sa mission, le Roi, la soirée, … la robe, la perruque ! Ça y est elle fulminait à nouveau en pensant à la perruque, elle se vengerait Monsieur de Treville allait le lui payer cher, tout ça était de sa faute ! Pourquoi avait-il voulu qu'il le rencontre ce jour la, pourquoi avait-il insisté …. Elle repensait à ce jour là.

Tout avait débuté lors de son retour de Suisse. Le roi avait appris ce qui s'y était passé et avait demandé à voir Aramis pour que ce dernier s'explique. Philippe avait tenu à être présent pour avoir des nouvelles du père de son ancien ami.

C'est ainsi qu'Aramis dut se justifier, non sans difficultés, de ses rapports avec le dit marquis. Elle s'était fait passer pour un ami d'enfance de François. Et c'est ainsi que Philippe avait demandé à Aramis de venir déjeuner avec lui pour qu'ils puissent ensemble échanger des souvenirs sur François.

Elle avait tout d'abord refusé mais finalement avait accepté sur les conseils de Monsieur de Tréville. M de Tréville la trouvait perturbée depuis son retour de Suisse. Il avait bien compris ce qui tourmentait la jeune femme. Il avait vu le rapprochement entre ses deux mousquetaires. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs que cela ne ce soit pas produit plus tôt. Mais aucun d'eux n'était prêt à faire le premier pas. Lui n'avait jamais vraiment été sérieux avec les femmes. Quant à Aramis, c'était une femme trop fière. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu à Belle-Ile et en Suisse elle refusait d'avouer la vérité à Athos et Porthos. « Si seulement elle savait ! » pensa-t-il. Quoi qu'il arriverait jamais ils ne la trahiraient, elle conserverait toujours leur amitié. Qu'elle ait eu peur avant, cela il le comprenait, elle voulait le venger seule mais maintenant qu'il était vengé et que d'Artagnan connaissait la vérité ça aurait du l'inciter à se révéler aux autres. Mais quand enfin elle en avait eu l'autorisation c'est elle même qui avait refusé, prétextant l'honneur de la compagnie. Mais si elle refusait de leur avouer la vérité c'était la peur qu'ils la repoussent enfin surtout lui. Il regardait donc se dérouler ce manège entre ces deux mousquetaires pendant que les deux autres du quatuor vivaient pleinement leur vie. « Les jeunes sont d'un compliqué ! ».

C'était donc pour la forçait à se rendre compte de ses propres sentiments qu'il lui avait fait accepter la conversation avec le Roi Philippe en espérant que cela lui ouvrirait les yeux et s'épargnerait ainsi les foudres de la jeune mousquetaire si un jour il devait aborder ce sujet avec elle .

Elle se rendit donc à la convocation du Roi Philippe. Ils parlèrent de leurs souvenirs respectifs une grande partie de l'après midi.

Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré du temps où elle fréquentait François. Philippe avait d'ailleurs été cantonné à l'intérieur du manoir et ne croisait donc pas beaucoup de monde.

Au moment où Aramis pris congé, elle s'inclina respectueusement, c'est là que le roi Philippe « le » remarqua

« Le pendentif de François ! »

« Pardon ? » dit-elle en se relevant

« Oui, le pendentif de François. Je le reconnaitrais entre mille puisque Manson l'exhibait fièrement devant moi. Mais comment diable l'avez-vous récupéré ? »

« Je lui ai arraché du cou avant de venger François et je l'ai conservé en souvenir. »

« Je comprends. » lui répondit-il pensif.

Après un moment de silence, Philippe lui demanda

« Puis-je le voir ? »

Cela la rendait mal à l'aise. Les évènements prenaient une tournure qui ne lui plaisait pas mais elle ne pouvait refuser ça au frère du Roi. Elle le retira de son cou et le lui tendit

« Oui c'est bien lui ! » S'exclama de joie Philippe. « Connaissez-vous son secret ? »

Elle se mit à paniquer : l'enfer existait, elle en était sûre. Et sans même avoir eu le temps de poursuivre se réflexion, il ouvrit le médaillon.

« Voici la photo de la fiancée de François, Renée d'Herbl... »

Le regard de Philippe passa du portrait à Aramis et d'Aramis au portrait.

Mon dieu, il avait tout compris, elle était condamnée au bûcher, elle serait torturée puis brûlée en place publique.

Elle n'avait jamais eu vraiment peur de ce qui pouvait lui arriver mais mourir de cette façon. Non jamais ! Elle recula prête à s'enfuir, mais Philippe ne la laissa pas faire, il l'attrapa pas le bras.

« Je vous conseille de ne pas fuir, vous risqueriez de le regretter ! » dit-il fou de rage !

Il appela le garde en poste devant sa porte.

Mon dieu qu'allait-il lui arriver, elle ne pouvait se battre contre le frère du Roi et même si elle affrontait tous les gardes du château elle serait capturée et la sentence serait pire.

Le garde arriva.

« Monsieur a appelé ? »

« Allez me chercher Monsieur de Tréville ! Immédiatement ! » Il hurlait et maintenait très fortement le bras d'Aramis, il lui faisait mal mais elle n'osait bouger

Le garde ne comprenait rien mais il s'en fichait il lança un regard sur Aramis et partit chercher Monsieur de Tréville très rapidement.

Philippe regardait toujours Aramis d'un regard noir, s'il avait pu la tuer d'un regard il l'aurait fait.

« Je... » commença-t-elle à dire

« Oh, je vous conseille de vous taire ! » et il l'a fit s'asseoir violemment.

Lorsque M de Treville arriva, Philippe faisait les cent pas et Aramis était assise le regard vide dans un fauteuil.

Ce qui se passa dans les appartements du Roi Philippe fut rapporté par le garde en poste qui entendit des hurlements provenir des appartements :

« Inconscient !... Fourberies !...Elle est folle !... Déshonneur !... »

Après une demi-heure de vive discussion et que toutes personnes qui se soient présentées devant la chambre du Roi Philippe se soient vu renvoyées, Louis XIII se déplaça en personne, excédé d'entendre ces hurlements.

Au moment où le personnel du château pensait que les choses allait se calmer tout recommença de plus belle.

Et après une nouvelle demi-heure, on vit les quatre protagonistes sortir : le Roi Louis XIII plus que contrarié, le Roi Philippe qui n'était pas mieux disposé et le capitaine de la garde traînant l'un de ses mousquetaires par le bras jusqu'à son bureau, ce qui fit bien rire les gardes du cardinal.

Dans la cour du quartier général des gardes du Roi, plusieurs mousquetaires écarquillèrent les yeux quand ils virent passer le capitaine trainant Aramis par le bras.

Athos et Porthos qui entrainaient les recrues se dirigèrent vers eux pour avoir une explication :

« Mon capitaine que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Athos en regardant à la fois le capitaine et Aramis qui elle, au contraire, détournait le regard.

« Cela ne vous regarde en rien ! » hurla le capitaine.

Et ils pénétrèrent dans son bureau d'où de nouveaux éclats de voix retentirent.

Aramis fut assignée à résidence pendant plus d'un mois. Des ragots disaient que le capitaine allait être remplacé mais rien ne se fit. Au bout d'un mois la vie repris son cours normal, si ce n'est qu'Aramis était désormais préposé à la surveillance du Roi Philippe lors des mondanités. Athos et Porthos essayèrent de savoir ce qui s'était passé mais ni Aramis ni M de Tréville ne dirent quoi que ce soit : Secret défense !.

Quelques jours avant Noël, une bagarre s'était produite dans une auberge et Aramis avait été blessée dans le dos. M de Tréville avait donc eu l'idée de se servir de cet incident à son avantage. Il avait donc convoquait ces quatre hommes.

« Sachez messieurs que cette soirée est très importante ! Le risque d'attaque envers sa Majesté est toujours présent, même si il a fortement diminué depuis la disparition de Milady. Je demanderais donc à trois d'entre vous d'assurer la protection de sa majesté dans la salle de bal. Athos, Portos, d'Artagnan je vous confie cette mission. »

« Bien mon Capitaine ! » répondirent les trois hommes d'une même voix.

« Je vous conseil de vous faire discret. Le Roi ne veut en aucun cas être dérangé. Je vous demanderais donc de vous déguisez afin de vous mêler à la foule. »

Puis il tourna son regard vers Aramis et reprit :

« Quant à vous Aramis, j'ai une mission d'un genre particulier à vous confier. Je souhaite que vous vous reposiez afin de vous remettre de votre blessure. »

« Mais capitaine je me sens tout à fait capable de... »

« Ça suffit ! Il n'y a rien à ajouter. »

« Mais ce n'est qu'une blessure superficielle ! »

« J'ai dit ça suffit. Un ordre est un ordre! Dehors maintenant ! »

Les quatre hommes s'apprêtèrent à sortir mais le capitaine ajouta :

« Sauf vous Aramis, nous allons discuter de la notion d'ordre ! »Tout en appuyant bien sur le mot Ordre.

Athos, Porthos et d'Artaganan sortirent du bureau en lançant un regard compatissant à Aramis. Ce dernier leur rendit un léger sourire.

Après une demi-heure et quelques exclamations de voix, ils virent leur ami sortirent fou de rage du bureau. Athos et d'Artaganan se dirigèrent en premier vers lui.

« Allons Aramis calmez-vous, nous savons que le capitaine est parfois rude... »

« Non vous ne savez rien ! » hurla Aramis. Ces yeux envoyaient des éclairs.

« Allons, allons c'est juste quelques jours de repos, il n'y a rien de bien méchant. »

Puis Porthos s'approcha d'eux et donna une tape dans le dos d'Aramis, ce qui l'a fit grimacer.

« Ne vous en faites pas, » dit ce dernier, « vous auriez pu devoir vous déguiser comme nous ! »

Sans que personne ne s'y attende le poing d'Aramis fondit sur le mur. Et elle partit, dans une colère noire.

« Quelle mouche l'a piqué ? » Demanda Porthos.

« Je crains fort que notre cher Aramis soit trop en colère pour entendre quoi que ce soit » lui répondit d'Artagnan.

« Je le trouve quand même fort susceptible depuis notre retour de Suisse. » dit Athos.

« Mais non voyons, vous vous trompez ! » affirma d'Artaganan « Dites moi plutôt en quoi vous allez vous déguiser ! » dit-il pour changer de sujet. Mais il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son amie, il irait la voir plus tard.

Les pensées d'Aramis rejoignirent, petit à petit, le carrosse la menant au bal de Noël. Son regard s'arrêta sur la couleur du tissu. Le capitaine l'avait bien eu. Elle lui ferait avaler son chapeau un de ses jours. Mais il n'y avait pas que lui, d'Artaganan aussi allait subir son courroux. C'était lui qui avait été chargé de la commande de la robe auprès de M Bonacieux. Et à la vue du tissu, d'Artaganan avait était si hilare, qu'il ne pouvait plus la croiser sans partir dans un fou rire. Sa vengeance serait implacable. !

Elle soupira une fois de plus. Mais ses réflexions s'arrêtèrent car le carrosse venait de stopper.

Alors que la plupart du temps elle conservait sa casaque de mousquetaire lors des mondanités. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée qu'on l'a reconnaisse sous cette accoutrement. Elle ne craignait plus le bucher, ses Majestés ayant jugée bon qu'une femme mousquetaire pouvait être un excellent garde du corps. Mais si jamais ses amis la reconnaissait, elle les perdrait tous. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Elle devait s'enquérir de sa mission avant tout.

Elle descendit du carrosse aidée par le Roi. Ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans la salle de bal.

La salle était magnifique, des bougies, des décorations dorées et argentées, un sapin gigantesque... Les gens riaient, s'amusaient mangeaient et buvaient... C'était une fête comme jamais elle n'en avait vu.

« Quelle merveille ! » s'exclama-t-elle !

« Pas autant que vous ma chère, mais je dois vous laisser je crois que l'on réclame ma présence » lui répondit le Roi,

« Mais je dois rester auprès de vous ! »

« Allons ma chère. Il n'y a rien à craindre. Amusez-vous donc ce soir. J'ai promis à une dame de passer ma soirée avec elle. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécie beaucoup votre compagnie, alors que je dois lui faire ma demande. Sans vouloir vous offenser bien sur. »

« Oh votre Majesté, je ne savais pas. J'en suis ravie pour vous. » elle s'inclina respectueusement.

« Nous sommes donc d'accord. Amusez-vous bien ce soir ma chère Renée, je vous promets de rester près de ma bien aimée et de mon frère. Comme ça vous pourrez profiter de votre soirée. »

Il lui fit un baise main et la laissa.

Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle ne pouvait pas aller auprès des personnes qu'elle connaissait. Et si elle partait maintenant et qui se passait quoi que ce soit elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais, le capitaine non plus d'ailleurs.

Elle devait donc passer sa soirée seule en attendant que le Roi Philippe se retire avec sa bien aimée pour elle même rentrée. Elle soupira une fois de plus. La soirée allait vraiment être longue.

Elle se promena dans la salle de bal. Sa première impression avait été la bonne. La salle était tout simplement splendide, elle la parcourait du regard. Elle ne regardait pas où elle allait totalement subjuguée par ce qu'elle voyait. Quand tout à coup elle percuta quelqu'un.

« Veuillez m'excuser, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. » elle frémit en apercevant qui était son interlocuteur : Porthos. Même déguisé elle reconnaitrait son compagnon.

« Oh mais il n'y a pas de mal, Madame »il se retourna vers elle et son regard se stoppa net.

Mon dieu, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur l'un de ses compagnons. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle était mousquetaire avant tout.

« Je suis encore désolée monsieur, veuillez m'excusez. »

Elle s'inclina et voulu partir, mais il l'en empêcha en la saisissant délicatement par la main. Il lui fit un baise main.

« J'aurais souhaité faire bien plus tôt votre rencontre. Vous êtes magnifique ! Madame ? »

« Ne serait-il pas plus courtois de la part d'un gentleman de d'abord se présenter ? »

« Veuillez pardonner ma rudesse, Porthos, mousquetaire du Roi. Pour vous servir. » lui répondit-il tous en s'inclinant.

« Mademoiselle, Renée d'Herblay. Mais sans vouloir vous offenser je crois que vous êtes attendue. »

Elle regarda en direction des trois femmes à qui Porthos tenait compagnie.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour elles ! Ces dames sont tout à fait capables de s'occuper en m'attendant. N'est-ce pas mesdames ? »

« Oh M Porthos nous vous attendrons toute la nuit, vous savez bien qu'on ne peut se lacer de vous » dit l'une des trois femmes. Une autre intervint alors « Mais vous savez mon cher Porthos, cette dame pourrait ce joindre à nous. Nous ne sommes guères jalouses et si nous emportons sufisament de vin vous serait assez vigoureux pour nous quatre. »

Les trois femmes partirent dans un fou rire mémorable lorsqu'elles virent Aramis changer de couleur. Femme de noble ou pas ce soir son poing les mettrait à terre. Elle n'avait jamais supportée les courtisanes, et ne comprenait en aucun cas l'attirance de ses compagnons pour ce type de femmes. Elle allait leur foncer dessus lorsqu'elle sentit une poigne forte la stopper dans son élan. Porthos l'enserrait par la taille.

« Voyons mesdames, je ne pense pas que cette demoiselle accepte ce genre de proposition. Quand à vous très chère je pense que nous devrions nous éloigner un peu. Mesdames ne commençaient pas sans moi. »

Sans plus un mot, il l'entraina à travers la salle de bal jusqu'au buffet.

« Ces femmes sont peut être stupides, mais je ne pense pas que votre poing s'abattant sur leur visage soit une très bonne idée en ce soir de fête ».

« Comment osez-vous ! C'est vous que je devrais frapper ! »

« Allons allons, ce ne sont ni les propos, ni les actes d'une dame. » il lui fit un clin d'œil en lui tendant un verre.

Elle s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose, quand elle se rendit compte qu'il avait raison. Elle prit le verre qu'il lui tendit et le but cul sec. Elle ruminait.

Il la regardait tout en sirotant son verre. Il la trouvait très drôle. Son caractère était certes épouvantable, mais cette femme était si attendrissante.

Elle vit qu'il se moquait d'elle. Elle posa son verre et lui arracha le sien des mains qu'elle vida de nouveau cul sec.

« Votre compagnie ne m'est pas très agréable ce soir. Je vous laisse Porthos ! » il la retint à nouveau.

« Allons allons, calmez-vous. Vous êtes vraiment plus que têtue. Je suis vraiment ravie que vous soyez là ce soir. S'il vous plait, resté un peu avec moi ce soir. » son regard était sincère. Elle calma un peu sa fureur.

« Très bien je resterais un peu auprès de vous. Mais après je vous quitterais et je retournais auprès de mon cavalier. »

« Merci une soirée sans vous me semble bien fade. »

« Vous dites ? »

« Non rien. Sans vouloir être inconvenant, puis-je savoir qui a eu l'honneur de vous accompagner ? »

« Monsieur, le Roi Philippe . Il doit me chercher d'ailleurs. »

« Je crains fort que ce ne soit plus le cas. Monseigneur est déjà en galante compagnie et je ne pense pas que vous lui manquiez le moins du monde. » lui dit-il en montrant le Roi du regard.

C'était bien sa veine, le Roi batifolait avec sa bien aimée, elle ne pourrait plus utiliser ce prétexte pour s'échapper. Elle fit une moue contrariée qui eu pour conséquence de faire rire Porthos. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard noir.

« Je crains fort que vous soyez coincé avec moi » lui dit Porthos tout en lui tendant un autre verre et en changeant de sujet.

Ils échangèrent plusieurs banalités. Elle cherchait un moyen de s'échapper lorsqu'il l'invita à danser.

« S'il vous plait, Madame, je me suis toujours demandé si vous étiez aussi habile sur une piste de danse. »

« Pardon ? » Mais il ne lui répondit pas et l'entraina sur la piste.

Au bout d'un moment il posa sa main sur sa blessure, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur, ainsi qu'un petit malaise. Il l'entraina tout de suite à part sur le balcon pour lui faire prendre l'air.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire mal Aramis. »

«Me faire mal ? Mais non voyons, vous me connaissez assez pour savoir qu'il m'en faut plus que ça ! »

C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa « Mon dieu, qu'avait-il dit ! »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux.

« Vous savez, ...reprit-il, vous êtes très importante pour moi et ce depuis très longtemps. »

Elle le regarda interloquée.

« Mais comment... » elle ne put finir sa phrase, il la serra tendrement dans ses bras.

« Vous êtes la femme la plus forte que je connaisse. Vous n'avez peur de rien. Je serais éternellement votre ami, vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi. »

Il desserra son étreinte.

Et tout en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue. Il lui murmura.

« Joyeux Noël Aramis. »

Il s'inclina et la laissa seule.

Une larme glissa le long de la joue d'Aramis. Porthos savait tout d'elle et l'avait acceptée. Elle sourit.

Finalement cette soirée ne serait peut être pas si désastreuse que ça.

Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil à proximité voulant se remettre un peu de ses émotions. C'est là qu'elle remarqua sa présence.

D'Artaganan ! Il était à quelques mètres d'elle. C'était le moment de sa vengeance : elle attrapa de la neige pour en former une boule quand elle remarqua que son regard était triste et vide. Elle se rapprocha de lui.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur ! Puis-je me joindre à vous ? »

« Désolée, Madame, mais je crains fort de ne pas être de très bonne compagnie... »

Il redressa la tête et la regarda.

« Oh c'est vous ! Je regrette de vous avoir taquiné. Vous êtes splendide ! »

« Merci ! » Elle rougit « Où est Constance ? Elle ne devait pas vous accompagner ? »

« Je crains fort qu'elle refuse de me parler pour le moment. »

« Mais pourquoi donc ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant près de lui. Le voir si triste lui avait fait passer tout envie de vengeance.

D'Artaganan semblait gêne. Il changea de sujet

« Pour qui est ce présent » il pointa du regard la boule de neige en souriant. Elle la jeta gênée à terre.

« Personne voyons ! » elle fit mine de regarder ailleurs. Mais la tristesse de d'Artagnan repris le dessus. Aramis le questionna à nouveau.

« Dites moi ce qu'il y a d'Artagnan, cette morosité ne vous ressemble pas. »

Il lui lança un regard peiné. Il prit un peu de temps et lui expliqua :

« Elle pense que je vois une autre femme »

« Mais non voyons vous faites erreur. Pourquoi penserait-elle une chose pareil ? »

« Elle croit que j'ai offert une somptueuse robe à une autre femme. »

« Mais non voyons, jamais vous ne feriez une chose ...oh je vois. »

C'était de sa faute. Comme elle n'avait pu se rendre elle même chez M Bonacieux elle avait confié cette tache à d'Artaganan. Et connaissant le tempérament de feu de Constance savoir que d'Aratagnan faisait fabriquer une robe pour une autre femme elle avait due bondir.

« Ne lui avez vous rien expliqué? » reprit-elle.

« Elle ne m'en a pas laissé le temps. »

Aramis se mordit la lèvre. Elle s'en voulait beaucoup. Elle lui prit la main.

« Je suis désolée. Voulez vous que j'aille lui expliquer ? »

« Vous la connaissez, quand elle a quelque chose ne tête rien n'y fait. »

« Et je vois que j'avais raison ! Vous n'êtes qu'un mufle ! » hurla Constance qui venait d'arriver sur la terrasse.

Alors qu'elle partait, il lui courut après et la retint par la main.

« Non Constance ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! » tenta-t-il de se justifier.

« C'est pour ça qu'elle vous tenait la main à l'instant. » Puis se retournant vers Aramis elle ajouta « Madame avez-vous si peu d'amour propre pour vous monter en public avec mon fiancé ? » Elle était de plus en plus furieuse. Alors qu'elle s'approchait son regard s'arrêta sur la robe.

« En plus elle porte la robe que vous lui avait offerte ! » Elle se retourna vers d'Artaganan. Des larmes coulaient sur ces joues « Monsieur n'avez-vous donc pas de courage ? N'auriez vous pas pu rompre avec moi plutôt que de me tromper de la sorte ? »

Une gifle violente s'abattit sur D'Artaganan.

Alors qu'une deuxième allait partir c'est à ce moment qu'Aramis intervint en retenant fermement le bras de Constance.

« Je crois que vous faites erreur ma chère il n'y a rien entre d'Artagnan et moi. Je vous conseil de vous calmée et de le laisser s'expliquer ! »

Constance retira violemment son bras et la défia du regard.

« De quoi vous mêlez-vous cela ne vous concerne en rien ! »

« Je crois que si d'Artagnan n'a fait que me rendre service. Je ne pouvais me rendre moi même chez Monsieur votre père je lui ai donc confié ma commande qui n'avait d'autre but que de faire plaisir au Roi Philippe. »

Constance se stoppa net. Elle se sentait honteuse. Elle n'avait jamais penser que cette robe avait quelque chose à voir avec le travail de mousquetaire de d'Artaganan. Elle regarda à nouveau d'Artagnan

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que vous œuvriez pour le Roi ? ».

Aramis intervint

« C'est de ma faute Constance. Je lui ai demandé de garder le secret. »

Constance la regarda interloquée

« Mais qui êtes-vous ? »

Aramis sourit se serait vraiment la soirée des grande révélations.

« Je suis... »

« Non, ne dites rien ! Le capitaine ne vous le pardonnera pas »

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers d'Artaganan. Constance regarda tout à tour la femme face à lui et d'Artaganan. Aramis reprit la parole.

« Il n'y a pas de soucis, je m'arrangerais avec lui. Je sais ce que vous ressentez pour Constance. C'est plus important que mon secret. »

Et sans que quiconque n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit elle retira son masque.

Constance ouvrit grand le yeux.

« Mais, mais, mais... vous êtes... »

« Maintenant que vous savez, je laisse à d'Artagnan le soin de tout vous expliquer. »

Elle remit son masque est partie. Au moment où elle quittait la terrasse pour se promener dans le jardin elle ajouta avec un clin d'oeil « Au fait, j'ignorais que vous étiez fiancés. Félicitations ! ». Constance rougit et d'Artagnan tout autant. Bien sur que non ces deux là n'étaient pas fiancés, mais les paroles de Constance tendaient à prouver qu'elle n'attendait que ça. Peut être qu'avec un peu d'aide du destin il oserait faire sa demande. D'Artagnan était certes un valeureux mousquetaire. Mais il était jeune et concernait les femmes il avait un grand manque de confiance en lui.

Alors qu'elle descendait les marches menant au jardin elle les vit se blottir l'un contre l'autre. Elle savait à quel point c'était important pour deux personne qui s'aiment d'être un peu seules. Si seulement elle avait plus de temps avec François, elle n'en saurait pas là.

Elle décida de se balader dans le jardin. Malgré tout ce qui venait de se passer, elle était morose. Cette nuit de Noël était fraiche. La neige commençait à tomber; mais peu lui importait. Ce froid lui faisait du bien. Elle savait que quoi qu'il se passerait ensuite, elle resterait seule toute sa vie. C'était trop tard pour elle. Elle avait plus de vingt ans maintenant et toutes les filles de son age étaient déjà mariées avec des enfants. Il ne restait que les vielles filles et les veuves. Elle était la veuve de François et elle le resterait toute se vie. Elle secoua la tête, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Elle était mousquetaire avant tout. Porthos, d'Artagnan et Constance connaissaient déjà son secret elle devait maintenant l'expliquer à Athos. Peut être que lui aussi l'accepterait. Si seulement il pouvait l'accepter. Non, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Elle avait une mission à accomplir.

Elle retourna sur la terrasse. D'Artagnan et Constance n'étaient plus là. Elle leur souhaitait de tout cœur d'être très heureux et surtout de ne jamais vivre ce qu'elle avait vécue.

Elle était à nouveau seule. Elle contempla une dernière fois le jardin qui se recouvrait petit à petit de neige. Quand un bruit la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna rapidement.

Dans la pénombre, elle reconnue le costume du Roi Philippe. Elle fit une révérence.

« Monseigneur, vous me cherchiez ? ». lui demanda-t-elle.

« Mais que fait une aussi belle femme, seule, dehors, par un froid pareil ? » lui demanda l'homme.

Aramis se raidit, ce n'était pas le Roi. Mon dieu, elle avait baissé sa garde et n'avait pas remarqué la présence d'un costume identique à celui du Roi. Quelque chose se tramait ! Instinctivement elle plaça sa main sur le poignard camouflé dans sa robe. Elle interrogea sèchement l'homme.

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

« Olivier de la Fère, pour vous servir ! »Il s'inclina.

Ce nom ne lui disait rien. Elle réfléchissait lorsqu'il reprit :

« Ne cherchez pas, mon nom ne vous dira rien. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi. Que me vaut l'immense plaisir de votre rencontre, douce créature. »

« Je ne suis pas une douce créature ! »grimaça-t-elle « Mais pourrais-je vous demander en quoi me vaut le déplaisir de votre présence ? »

« Veuillez m'excuser, je ne voulais pas vous offenser. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas fragile, vous l'avez prouvée bien des fois. »

« Et comment pourriez-vous le savoir ! Un espion ! » elle sortit le poignard de sa poche et le pointa sur l'homme. Elle reprit.

« Que complotez-vous ? Répondez moi c'est un ordre ! »

« Je souhaitais juste échanger quelques banalités avec vous.. »

« Vous mentez ! Je suis sure que vous désirez quelque chose ! Répondez moi ! »

Elle se plaça face à lui. Prête à attaquer.

« Ma compagnie est-elle si déplaisante ? Il est vrai que je désire quelque chose mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. » le ton de l'homme était triste

Il s'approcha d'elle.

« Éloignez-vous tout de suite de moi ! »

Elle plaça instinctivement la lame sous sa gorge.

« Je vous arrête au nom du Roi. Pour complot envers ses majestés ! »

« Je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention envers ses Majestés. Bien au contraire je donnerais ma vie pour eux ! »Son ton avait changé, il était sec et autoritaire. Puis il se radoucit « Ma présence ce soir n'a qu'un seul but être auprès de vous. » son regard était tendre.

« Je suis votre ami. » lui dit-il avec un sourire.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous le redemanderais pas ! » ce n'était plus Renée mais Aramis qui s'exprimait.

L'homme s'approcha encore plus près. La lame pénétra dans sa chair et le sang coula.

Elle ne bougea pas. Sa main tremblait mais son regard était toujours aussi déterminait. Elle essayait de ne pas montrer ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme avait laissé la lame le blesser.

« Que désirez-vous ? »demanda-t-elle. Malgré tout ces efforts sa voix tremblée.

« Vous êtes un excellent mousquetaire. » Elle fut tellement surprise par la réplique de l'homme qu'elle relâcha son attention. Ce dernier en profita pour lui faire lâcher son poignard. Il lui maintient ensuite les bras pour qu'elle ne puisse réagir.

« Lâchez moi, c'est un Ordre ! »

« Vous êtes vraiment magnifique ce soir. » dit il en un souffle.

« Mais lâchez moi donc ! » Elle commençait à se débattre, elle devait se libérer de son emprise. Et malheureusement sa robe empêchait le moindre coups de pied.

Il la rapprocha encore plus de lui.

« Vous savez Aramis... »

Elle se stoppa de stupeur. Comment savait-il ?

« Quand on se trouve sous du gui... »

il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes

« ...Il est de coutume que l'on s'embrasse. »

Et il posa un doux baiser sur les siennes. Elle ne bougea pas. Ces yeux étaient grands ouverts.

Il se recula pour la regarder tendrement. Elle était si belle telle une Vénus. Il caressa doucement son visage puis attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux qu'il fit glisser le long de ses doigts.

« Dès que je vous ai vu ce soir, je n'ai pu détourner mon regard. Dans ma jeunesse, j'ai été marié mais j'ai était trahi. J'ai cru ne plus jamais rien ressentir. Puis j'ai aimé à nouveau grâce à vous. »

Il fit une pause et la serra fortement dans ses bras, comme s'il avait peur de la perdre. Il reprit.

« La première fois que je vous ai rencontré vous n'étiez qu'une tête brulée. Vous me faisiez un peu penser à moi.. Au fur et à mesure des années votre présence à apaiser mon coeur et j'ai senti un sentiment nouveau naitre en moi. Je vous aime ! Je ne sais si vous partagerez un jour mes sentiments, mais sachez que mon plus grand bonheur sera de rester à vos côtés. Que ce soit en tant qu'ami, amant ou mari. »

Il la regardait maintenant d'un air inquiet, attendant une réponse. Elle ne bougeait pas; elle ne réagissait pas. Il continua d'un regard mélancolique.

« Je tenais juste à vous révéler mes sentiments. »

Il l'enserrera par la taille, puis l'embrassa à nouveau

« Joyeux Noël, Aramis. » lui dit-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

Elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle était trop surprise de ce qui venait de se passer.

C'est au même moment que D'Artagnan réapparut.

« Athos, vous voilà ! Les Roi Philippe et Louis XIII sont retournés dans leurs appartements. Notre mission est terminé. On n'attend plus que vous pour partir. »

« Merci d'Artagnan ! Je m'en vais de ce pas. »

Il se retourna vers Aramis.

« Merci Madame, pour votre charmante compagnie. Ce fut une très agréable soirée. J'espère bientôt avoir l'honneur de vous revoir et ainsi de contempler à nouveau votre beauté. »

Il quitta la terrasse.

D'Artaganan s'approcha d'Aramis.

« Merci pour ce que vous avez fait ce soir. Grâce à vous me voici réconcilié avec Constance. »

Il partait. Mais au dernier moment il se retourna :

« Athos a raison : vous êtes vraiment magnifique. J'espère que vous leur dirait un jour. Ainsi nous aurons le plaisir de vous voir porter des robes plus souvent. »

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et s'éclipsa. Aramis attrapa de la neige pour lui lancer dessus mais d'Artaganan avait déjà fuit en riant.

Aramis versa une larme. Une larme de joie ! Athos lui aussi l'avait accepté et il l'aimait ! Il l'aimait comme elle l'aimait ! Finalement cette mission n'avait pas été si horrible que ça. Elle remercierait peut être M de Tréville. Enfin elle ne le ferait pas trop souffrir.

Puis ce fut à ce moment qu'elle réalisa, il n'y avait pas de gui sur la terrasse. Elle décida de renter. Un grand sourire au lèvre.

Quelques jours plus tard nos quatre compagnons se retrouvèrent à la caserne pour échanger leur cadeau. Aramis offrit du gui à Athos. Quand les autres mousquetaires lui demandèrent pourquoi Aramis expliqua :

« D'après ce qu'on m'a racontait, Athos s'est servi de l'excuse du gui pour faire sa déclaration. Mais la damoiselle ne lui aurait pas encore répondue. Je me suis donc permis de lui en apporter, ainsi Athos pourra réitérer sa demande. Je suis sure que cette fois la damoiselle lui répondra favorablement. ». elle finit sa phrase par un clin d'oeil pour Athos

Quant à ce qui c'est passé ensuite; c'est une autre histoire !


End file.
